Notch on notch joining systems have been known for many years. Perhaps the best known example of a notch on notch joining system is the corner used in conventional log homes. In these well known structures, each log or panel has notches formed across its upper and lower surfaces at each distal end. A right-angled joint is formed by overlying the complementary notches of two logs, the upper notch of a lower log engaging the lower notch of an upper log. Each notch has the same depth as the others, which is typically about one quarter of the diameter of the log. Thus the joint results in a staggered vertical relationship between the logs.
While these joints function well for log homes, problems do exist with these joints. The ability of the joint formed by the notches to resist splaying or closing of the joint, in other words the rigidity of the joint, is dependent upon the size of the walls of the notch and the material from which the notch is formed. Thus, to form a strong joint between logs, the notch is cut across the entire width of the log to maximize the size of the notch walls. This leads to the necessity that a portion of each log extend beyond the joint to form the distal wall of the notch, thus forming a joint with a castellated exterior. It has previously not been possible to produce a notch on notch joint with a flush exterior.
When the notch is formed in a material which is resilient, such as a plastic or a composite wooden beam, the size of the notch walls which are required to provide the necessary strength may be larger than the available area and thus the builder is faced with a joint which may not have sufficient rigidity.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a novel construction system which obviates or mitigates the above-mentioned disadvantages.